rildanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rildan Wiki
Rildan Rildan is an independently created campaign setting for roleplaying games.With little to no tweaking it can be used with any roleplaying system under the sun. There are three real eras of play in the world, summarized below: *The First Age: The Dragon War - In this Era the gods are banished and the dragons rule the world of Rildan. *The Second Age: Magic Asunder - Magic is rent apart by the efforts of dragons during the baishment. Sorcerer's exist but Wizards do not except a few long-lived races' worth. *The Third Age: Magic Reborn - Magic is restored by a band of adventurers and wizardry is reborn, to unknown consequences. This wiki is written to reflect the Era of Magic Asunder. The Elves have gone with the dragons to the planes, and some races from the planes have made their way to Rildan. Sorcery is uncommon but present, and most magic is brought forth by the efforts of Artificers. The worlds dark forces have been beaten back into small areas and the intelligent races of Rildan are thriving. The gods are always scheming to bring their influence upon the mortals, and war amongst themselves in the planes while Existence brings its peace in the Veil. Timeline See also:[[Timeline of Rildan| Timeline]] Rildan was birthed from Existence, as were the planes, in the beginning. Existance made the gods, who lived upon Rildan and formed the land. From the gods rose the inhabitants of Rildan, including all animals, plants, and races of intelligence. Some gods were of good kind, and some of evil, Existence keeps everything in balance. Soon there was war upon Rildan, the gods rending their creations and destroying the world. Existence swept the gods into the heavens, spreading them across the planes and thus ending the godwar. From their new seats, the gods plotted and began manipulating the powers in Existence. New creatures were birthed across the planes, created both by Existence and the gods, Existence maintaining the balance. Finally, a new creature was seen on Rildan, created from Existence to rule with conscience and justice, the dragon. The dragon from Existence was perfect in every way, much like the gods. Its scales shone every color of the spectrum and its power was overmatched only by the gods. Soon after the arrival of the prismatic dragon, the gods began their own fabrications of the dragon, and thus more were introduced into Rildan to rule over the masses. The dragons ruled for nearly four millennia, keeping order and ruling over the child races placed in Rildan by the gods. Overseeing Elves were the Blue dragons, Dwarves the Gold, Humans the Black. This is proven by drawings and records of the previous ages. Geography See also:[[Geography| Geography]] The world of Rildan has six continents and two moons, named Jeras and Teek, after the gods of Fire and Ice. Jeras is blue in color while Teek is red, symbolizing the love between the two gods. There are arctic and antarcitic seas named Malice and Sorrow. Each continent has it's share of Kings and Queens, Theocracies and Communisms, among other more feudal governments. The people are as varried as their rulers, but exist in rather large numbers, beating back the beasts and wild areas into smaller regions. The realm beneath the surface is vastly different, filled with danger at every turn, and a smaller number of societies. Races See also:[[Races| The Races of Rildan]] The Elves fled Rildan in the earlier millenia to join their creator on a plane opened to them during the banishment of the dragons. Other races took the chance to come to the material plane during the banishment as well, fleeing their creators and home planes of existence. Among these races are the Maur, the Roan, and the Mygeron. They are new races to a world primarily made up of men and dwarves. The Maur have primarily taken over the wooded areas of the world, taking to living in the forest and to the rest of the world essentially becoming the new Elves. Roan took the mountains of Rildan as their homes, creating giant eiries and cities out of the stone. The Dwarves and Roan remain peaceful, since the Dwarves usually take the land at the base and underneath the mountain; whereas the Roan havetaken the high peaks as their housing. The Mygeron lead a split existence between the planes. Their exodus was ill planned and so a fraction of their race was lost to the creation of the Veil, and the rest are caught between the Veil and the material plane. Mygeron are scattered across the world, never really migrating and settling down in one place. Pantheon See also: Pantheon The Pantheon of Rildan is filled with a multitude of Gods. Some gods are devoutly good, and rule over metallic dragons and so are called the metallic gods. Others are devoutly evil and rule over the chromatic dragons and are thus called the chromatic gods. There are more gods than these, split into more classifications and ruling over more domains. Each god is represented en mass by the people of Rildan, and have their own churches that rarely inter mingle unless the two gods are lovers. Magic Items See also: Magic Items Campaigns The Chromatic Wars The City of Crystal Erad RuenCategory:Browse